Unwanted Pregnancy
by heavensentme17
Summary: Gabriella is a honor student at East High she's always done what she's told always been a good girl then suddenly Gabriella comes up pregnant what happens to Gabriella will she keep her baby or?
1. Prologue

Unwanted Pregnancy

Prologue

I was inside the bathroom my hands gripped the marble sink my hands turning as white as the floor I picked up the stick my hands shaking. Two lines, two lines there it was all the proof I needed this was my third pregnancy test and like the others it came out positive. I felt as though I was going throw up no wait I was about to throw up I ran to the toilet and heaved up everything that was in my stomach. After I was done I went back to the sink I rinsed my mouth and sat on the toilet I started thinking about how my life was over I felt the tears well in my eyes what the hell was I going to do I was 16 and pregnant.. "Gabriella" my mom yelled from downstairs how could I possibly tell her, her oldest child her sainted child was pregnant my mom wasn't even aware of the fact that I was dating hell she didn't even no I was having sex… I looked at myself in the mirror "Hey mom I got and A on my final and I'm pregnant" no that wasn't good "Mom how do you feel about having grandkids at the age of 40" still no good I sat back down I was done with practicing….

I just didn't get it how could I screw up like this me innocent angelic good girl Gabby I hardly ever made mistakes and when I did it wasn't something big like this…..I wish I could rewind my life over the last 6 months if only I hadn't been late to meet my mother I never would have met him and I wouldn't be faced with this Unwanted Pregnancy

Coming soon to a computer screen near you lol

Chapter 1 will be posted soon

Hope you enjoy

No silent readers tell me what you think

Xoxo

Heaven


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1 The Meeting

6 months earlier

I was so late ** I was suppose to meet with the people of Swanson-Swanson law office at 5 o' clock and it was now 5 30 and I was still at least 30 minutes away from the meeting… Damn I cursed the fact that my car was in the body shop I'd tried getting a taxi but only thing that did was get me in more traffic so now here I was walking and the friggin office was like 20 blocks away. **_Rush, Rush hurry lover come to me __**my phone started ringing "hello mom I'm on my way I'm about 10 minutes away yes I know this is very important okay mom talked to you later bye.. As I was hanging up with my mom I bumped into a solid chest "Oh excuse me" I said **_

"_**No prob are you okay" a male voice said **_

_**I looked up and got completely tongue tied this had to be the most beautiful male I'd ever seen he had a perfectly chiseled face complete with full sensual lips a beautiful half crooked smile and a 5o' clock shadow and the most beautiful blue eyes you'd ever see I just stood there star-struck he was gorgeous **_

"_**Hello Miss I asked if you were okay" the mystery**_

_**man said while waving his hand in front of my face**_

"_**Oh I'm fine" I said finally breaking out of my trance **_

"_**Good, I'm Troy by the way" mystery man introduced himself **_

"_**My name is Gabriella everyone calls me Gabby on Ella whichever one" I was so nervous **_

"_**Okay I think I'll call you Brie something unique for a unique person, so Brie I think I'm having back problems from our collision I hope you have insurance and I'll be taking your number also" Troy said very seriously **_

"_**Oh my god I'm so sorry I'm on my moms insurance and um…" **_

"_**Stop" Troy cut me off "I was just joking that was my subtle way of asking you for your number" he said with a laugh**_

_**I started laughing "I'm sorry its just I'm so all over the place and I'm not thinking straight I'm late for what's probably the most important meeting of my life and this day just seem to be going from bad to worse" **_

"_**I'm deeply offended I would think you meeting me would be the highlight of your day" Troy said pretending to be miffed **_

_**I laughed "yeah well I need to get to this meeting and I still have 20 blocks to walk and if I don't get there soon they are going to probably leave" **_

"_**Wait are you walking I'll give you a lift" Troy gestured towards his car a Mercedes Benz **_

_**I looked uneasy " I don't know I mean my mom always said no riding in cars with boys" **_

_**Troy smiled "Well that's good cause I'm not a boy, he got into the car **_

"_**Are you coming" **_

_**I pondered for about a second before hopping in the passenger side….**_

"_**That's a girl so where are you headed" Troy asked me **_

"_**116**__**th**__** West Oakland " I said **_

_**We started heading towards my destination **_

"_**So you never did give me your number' Troy said breaking the silence **_

"_**Why should I give you my number" **_

"_**Because I'm different" he said **_

_**I smiled "that's was good, my number is 555-6754 not like you'll be calling me" **_

"_**what makes you think I won't call you" Troy turned to me and asked **_

'_**well boys always do that to me" **_

"_**you keep forgetting though I'm not a boy I'm a man" he said **_

"_**So you say how old are you any way 17 18" I asked **_

"_**Wrong again try 21" he said **_

_**I was flabbergasted he was 5 yrs older then me **_

_**He must have sensed my discomfort because he looked at me **_

"_**what's wrong" he asked **_

"_**yyyoour 21" I stammered **_

" _**And what's that got to do with anything, wait a minute how old are you" troy asked **_

" _**I'm 16" I said **_

_**He turned his head and swore softly. He scratched the back of his head "that's unfortunate" he finally said pulling up to the Lawyers office **_

"_**what is" I asked **_

" _**the fact that your jail bait and I'm extremely attracted to you" Troy said leaning to me he opened the door "have a nice life Brie" he whispered softly **_

"_**bye" I said just as soft getting out of the car **_

_**I watched as the car sped down the street **_

_**That man was trouble with a capital T and I'm so happy I'll never see him again. As I turned around I saw my mother standing there "Hey mom" I said she just looked at me before she could even say anything I hurried inside of the building "Hey I'm here for the Swanson meeting" I told the receptionist**_

_**The receptionist dialed a number and informed whoever that I was downstairs**_

"_**Okay you can go right in through those glass doors" she told me**_

_**I shook my head with a thanks and went inside. **_

"_**Hello I'm Gabriella Montez" I introduced myself **_

_**I surveyed the room I saw Samantha Swanson the head of Swanson-Swanson lawyer firm and two other unknown people.. **_

"_**I'm so sorry I'm late traffic we got lost I really do apologize" I said as I was talking my mother came back into the room **_

"_**That's okay you're here now so lets start the meeting" Samantha said with a smile **_

_**I immediately started to relax, over the next hour Samantha and her team grilled me about why I should get the internship and why I wanted to be a lawyer by the end of it I was feeling very sure of myself I'd answered all the questions with complete honesty and only thing I could do would be to hope for the best.**_

"_**Okay so we should be contact with you shortly it was very nice meeting you Ms. Montez" Samantha said extending her hand .towards me **_

_**I thanked her and me and my mother left. Once we were in the car did me and my mom started talking **_

"_**so I think it went really well considering the fact that you were late" my mom stated **_

"_**Yea I really hope I get this internship if I get it I'll be set for college and you won't have to worry about me anymore" **_

_**My mom looked at me "See that's why I love you, your always looking after someone never thinking about yourself just other people". **_

_**I smiled**_

"_**so Gabby are you ready to tell me about your little friend that dropped you off" my mom inquired **_

_**I signed "Mom that was nobody just some guy I ran into at the gas station he offered me a ride and that's it end of story 9 times out of I'll never see him again"**_

"_**Good because I didn't like the looks of him he looked to unrestrained" my mom said in that disapproved tone of voice.. **_

_**I looked out the window I knew exactly what my mom meant he seemed so devil may care so free so wild so everything I'm not, In the part of my heart the part that was completely honest with myself I really wished I could see him again. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this is just the started chapter I have yet to divulge all the really good stuff..Remember NO SILENT READERS lazy people I'm talking about you and those people who are to stubborn to review **_

_**I realty appreciate the feedback so give me your thoughts **_

_**XOXO **_

_**Heaven **_


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected Guest

_**Chapter 2 Unexpected Guest **_

_**I was at the mall with my best friend Jessica we were picking up Jessica's outfit and picking out my outfit for Jessica's big birthday party ."You know Jess I really don't want to go this party" I said while flipping through a rack of clothes "oh come on Gabby you have to come you're my best friend and plus there will be a lot of hot guys there" Jessica said **_

"_**Jess I told you already I'm not looking for a boyfriend I'm focused on school not on boys" **_

_**Jessica pursed her lips "I know that's what you keep saying but you don't have to be in a relationship to hook-up with someone" **_

_**I looked at her " Are you kidding me hook-up with a random stranger I don't think so" **_

"_**God Gabriella you are such a prude when was the last time you let your hair down and just let go of all the stress girl your only 16 and you look like your 30 you never wear make-up your wardrobe consist of jeans and t-shirts and that ponytail has perfect attendance just do something fun for a change you don't necessarily go out and sleep with some guy which is actually kind of fun but you can just talk to a guy make-out with him something to spice up your life, oh I got it how about I give you a little make-over for my party nothing drastic just something simple and if you don't like I'll never nag you again" Jessica said excitedly **_

_**I looked in the mirror then I looked at Jessica it was easy for her to say all these things I mean Jessica was a classic beauty she has blonde, blonde hair pretty baby blues eyes a heart shaped face she was just beautiful, I sighed "Okay Jess I'll be your guinea pig make me beautiful" **_

_**Jessica smiled "Good now lets find us something to wear". **_

_**We went into store after store until we went to Saks fifth avenue….Jessica quickly picked out a outfit for me.. I was stunned when Jessica showed me the champagne colored BCBG dress not only was it gorgeous but extremely expensive and along with the dress she picked out a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes that were expensive as well. "Jessica this outfit cost nearly 1000 dollars I can't afford this" I said **_

"_**Gabby this is my gift to you for being my best friend so be grateful because I don't care how much you protest I'm going to buy it and you are going to wear it" and with that said Jessica grabbed the dress from me and went to the cash register. **_

_**I just stood there I couldn't believe Jessica she was really buying that dress and those shoes for me and not only that she had her outfit which cost twice as much as mine…**_

_**After Jessica paid for out clothes we headed to her car **_

"_**So I'm so excited the party starts at 7 my hair and make-up people will be over at 4:00 so we have three hours until then we'll leave house at 6:30 then off to my birthday party can you believe I'm 18 I'm so excited" Jessica squealed **_

_**Jessica was a year and some months older then me her birthday was just late.**_

"_**Oh Gabs I forgot to tell you I invited my new squeeze and his brother is coming as well and I must say his brother is absolutly gorgeous" Jessica said **_

"_**Jess I don't how many times I have to tell you I'-**_

"_**Shush" Jessica said cutting me off "I know what you are about to say I get it but no harm in getting your feet wet if you know what I mean" **_

_**I just smiled no matter what I said Jessica would continue trying to hook me up with someone, if she only knew that I'd met someone to bad he was 5 yrs older then me and the fact that he didn't call which wasn't to surprising. **_

_**We arrived at Jessica's mansion and her whole house was in disarray someone running here the someone running there all in preparation for her it was madness**_

_**At 4 o'clock hair and make-up came and started on me and Jess hair… **_

_**After they were done I wasn't allowed to look at myself I was shuffled it a guest room where I got dressed I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit Richard the make-up artist, Shawna the hairstylist and Jessica came into the room Jessica was dressed in a black and silver BCBG dress with real diamonds incrusted along the bodice she looked so cute..**_

"_**So you ready to see yourself" she said smiling **_

_**I smiled back "I guess so" I stood up and headed to the bathroom with Richard, Shawna and Jess at my heels when I turned on the light and looked in the mirror I was speechless. I looked so exotic and sexy and beautiful, "wow" I exclaimed "Is that me" **_

"_**It is you baby girl" Richard said "and its been you all along we just added a little eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss everything else is naturally you, you a exotic beautiful women and you should be proud" I felt tears in my eyes **_

"_**So you think you can be like this from now on" Jess asked **_

"_**Um I think so" I said with a laugh**_

_**Jess smiled "I don't know if you should wear that you'll be upstaging me at my own party" Jessica joked **_

"_**Well what can I say you've turned me into a diva" **_

"_**Yeah, yeah Miss Diva we need to get going or we're going to be late" Jessica said pulling me towards the door I glanced at myself one last time then left the room….. **_

_**The Party **_

_**The party was in full affect there was hundreds of people there food overflowing liquor flowing music blaring it was chaos.. I'd met Jessica's boyfriend Kevin who vaguely reminded me of someone I just couldn't think of who…Boys were trying to talk to me left and right I'd never gotten so much attention from the male species before and it felt good. I was standing by the Dee-jay swaying with the music when my friend Alexander pulled on to the dance floor we started dancing. We danced for what seemed like forever before Alex left to go get something to drink. I still continued to dance then J. holiday's Bed came on that was one of my favorite songs I started dancing like nobodies business… I was swaying my hips doing the hip roll when someone came behind me and grabbed my waist I continued to dance me and my dance partner grinding against each other. It was so weird I mean I never talked to guys let alone danced with them excluding Alex since he was gay. As the song ended I turned around to see who I was dancing with….. My eyes grew round with recognition **_

'_**WWWhat you doing here" I stammered before he could answer **_

_**Jessica came up "I see you met Troy, Troy is Kevin older brother" Jessica said **_

_**That would explain it Kevin had reminded me of a less hot version of Troy. "Well have fun" Jessica said while Kevin dragged her away **_

"_**So what are you doing here" I asked crossing my arms **_

_**Troy looked at me **_

"_**Why don't we get out of here and go outside where we won't be interrupted" Troy suggested **_

_**I shook my head in agreement and headed outside.**_

_**When we got outside we just stood there in silence **_

_**Troy finally broke the silence "I didn't know you'd be here" **_

"_**Yeah Jess is my best friend you wouldn't know that though last time we saw each other our conversation did get that far" I scoffed **_

_**He looked at me **_

"_**Why are you looking at me like that you didn't call" I said **_

_**He finally spoke "What do you expect your 5 years younger then me I could go to jail you could be in trouble do you really want to take that risk" **_

_**I looked down it was now or never **_

"_**When you look at me you can pretty much read me bookworm doesn't really have a life outside her books well if say that your pretty much right I never take risk I always do what I'm told but for that brief 10 minutes I met you I felt free for once in my life and all because of a simple 5 year age difference I can't see you, I don't think so I've thought long and hard about this you're a risk I'm willing to take age is nothing but a number it was a instant attraction I felt it and I know you felt it so what are you going to do about it" I said boldly **_

_**Before I had time to react Troy grabbed my face and kissed me he gave me my first kiss. At first the kiss was hard and demanding then it became gentle and sweet his lips coaxing a response from mine he gently put his tongue in my mouth it felt weird having this foreign object in my mouth I didn't know what to do the feelings he was evoking in me were so good I felt my knees weaken I moaned softly. **_

"_**Give me your tongue don't I hide it from me" he whispered he then started to softly suck on my tongue it was amazing…. After about 5 minutes of making out we finally pulled away. **_

"_**I'm guessing you've never been kissed before" Troy asked **_

_**I shock my head no **_

_**He swore softly **_

"_**What the hell have I gotten myself into" he said to himself **_

_**He turned to me **_

"_**You are so young and inexperienced you don't know anything about being in a relationship" **_

_**I just stood there he started coming towards me until he was standing right in front of me **_

"_**I don't want to be attracted to you, but I'm sure as hell am and god help me from the moment you walked into the party tonight only thing I wanted to do was kiss you, I don't believe in love at first sight but what we have here is sure close enough and you're wrong about when I first saw you I didn't see a bookworm I saw this exotically sexy woman who wasn't even aware of how beautiful she really was" Troy's lips were inches away from mine **_

"_**Is that what you really saw" I asked breathlessly **_

"_**Absolutely" he answered**_

_**Then he kissed me again and when his lips touched mine I knew my fate was sealed **_

_**Author's Note: I know I made their relationship go really fast but I wanted to try the love at first sight thing for once hope you enjoy remember NO SILENT READERS **_

_**XOXO **_

_**Heaven **_


	4. Chapter 3 LOVE

_**Chapter 3 LOVE **_

_**I was in love it was the most amazing thing being in love for the first time. Troy was everything a man was suppose to be, Jess thought I was crazy for falling so hard so fast but I couldn't help it. **_

_**Troy was like a whirlwind he was so exciting so daring so different I looked forward to being with him every second of the day. **_

_**The only negative about being with Troy was the fact I had to keep it a secret considering the fact he was older then me we had to be really careful. I didn't mind that but it was the lying to my mother that had me feeling bad. **_

_**Me and my mother was closer then close we were like best friends my mother basically grew up with me considering she was only 17 when she had me (I know I messed up her mothers age in the prologue).. So keeping my first boyfriend a secret from her was very hard although we were very close I knew my mother would never understand me being with Troy especially since he was 5 years older then me but not only that my mom has this great fear of me getting pregnant at an early age like she did no matter how many times I have to say I'm smarter then that she never listens that's why she forces me to focus on my school work so I'd have less time focusing on boys..**_

_**Although I didn't like lying to my mother there was no way I was giving up on being with Troy I found myself telling him things I never told anyone I had to pinch myself on a regular basis to make sure this wasn't a dream I was totally inhibited when I was with him it was like I wasn't myself I was free…..**_

_**It was a Saturday I was over at Troy's dorm room Troy attended the University of New Mexico.. "Hey babe" I said as Troy walked into the dorm room Troy reached down to give me a kiss "Oh you are so sweaty you have a good work out" **_

"_**Yea so are you going back home tonight or staying with me" he asked I pondered his question for a minute before saying "I think I'm going to stay here with you I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying over Jess house" Troy shook his head in agreement 'well I'm about to go take a shower you want to join me" my eyes grew round with shock. "Brie I was just joking calm down" Troy said heading to the bathroom **_

_**I laughed weakly even though Troy said he was joking I'm sure a part of him was serious even though we were in love I just couldn't bring myself to go all the way with him. We had been going out for nearly two months Troy didn't pressure me for sex but I knew that he had to be thinking about when we would finally do it. I knew if I didn't have sex with Troy soon I'd risk losing him and with that thought in mind I grabbed my purse and car keys I had some planning to do…… **_

_**I left Troy's dorm and went to the mall I first went to Victoria's secret where I brought a sexy lingerie outfit I then went to the candle store and got a lot of essence candles I also brought some edible panties, lotion some strawberries chocolate syrup I was planning on having the most romantic night of my life. **_

_**I arrived back to the dormitory **_

_**Just when I was entering the room Troy came out of the bathroom with just a towel on my mouth flew opened Troy was sexy with clothes on without he was breathtaking the water was glistening on his body his hair still wet I felt my face grow warm. **_

'_**Sorry it took me so long I had to soak my muscles were killing me" **_

"_**III-TT'S okay um yea um" I stuttered I couldn't even think straight **_

_**Troy laughed "I'm sorry I forget you never seen a half dressed man before I'll go put on some clothes" **_

_**I blushed I was so damn innocent how the hell was I going to sleep with him if I couldn't even handle him while he was in a towel.**_

_**It is okay Gabriella everything will be fine you just need to relax and let nature take it's course I reassured myself now back on task I needed to find a way to get Troy out of the room so I could make everything ready I had decided to make a special dinner for him luckily the dorm room had two bedrooms so I wouldn't have to worry about Troy's roommate. I was sitting there thinking of reasons to get Troy to leave. when he came back to the room with clothes on. "Brie I have to run out for a minute my mother needs my help with something I'll be gone for about an hour" Troy said "I'm really sorry I know you came here to spend time with me and all you've spent time with is my bed but I promise when I come back its me and you" **_

"_**Its okay um I have something to occupy my time with" I said with a secret smile **_

_**I stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss before scurrying off into the bathroom Perfect now all I had to do was get everything together for the night I went to the kitchen I opened up the grocery bags pulled out the shrimp, noodles and alfredo sauce I was making Troy's favorite fettuccine alfredo with shrimp after I was done cooking I went to the bathroom and took a quick bath I lotioned up my body and threw a robe on I went into the kitchen I set the table for two just when I was setting the table someone walked threw the door.. It was Troy's roommate Josh "Hey Gab what's all this" Josh asked **_

"_**Hey Josh I'm planning a romantic night with Troy" I said happily **_

"_**oh and here I thought all this was for me how unfortunate" Josh joked **_

_**I laughed "yea well your turn is next week" **_

_**Josh smiled "Can't wait well lucky for you I'm not going to be here tonight seems as though Paige had planned a night for us as well so I'm going over her house I just came here to get me some clothes" **_

_**I grinned things were going my way it was like fate. Josh came back out with a bag of clothes in hand" Alright Gabby I'll see you later don't do anything I wouldn't do" Josh said as he was walking out the door I laughed that boy was crazy. **_

_**It was approaching 8 o'clock Troy had called and said he'd be back around eight I ran into the bedroom quickly put on the silk black thong and matching bra and garters and all that stuff I threw rose petals on the bed lit the rest of the candles and I was ready for Troy to make me a woman…… I was sitting on the floor in Troy's bedroom when I heard him come in I jumped up and laid down on the bed I was so looking forward to him seeing me **_

"_**Hello Gabriella where are you what is going on" I heard Troy's voice **_

"_**In the bedroom" I yelled **_

_**I heard footsteps in the hallway then Troy opened the door **_

_**I heard Troy take a deep breath he was standing in the doorway with shock written across his face**_

_**Troy cleared his throat "Um Brie what are you doing" **_

_**I smiled "What does it looked like" I said as I got up I walked over to Troy until I was standing toe to toe with him. **_

_**I then preceded to kiss his neck Troy moaned softly **_

"_**Brie you don't have to do this" **_

_**I looked up at him " I know I don't but I want to" I then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to me I pushed him to the bed and straddled his waist I started to kiss him while unbuttoning his shirt **_

_**Troy grabbed my ass dragging me closer to him I felt his arousal against my femininity I rocked my hips gently I moaned at the sensations I started kissing Troy's neck traveling lower then for some reason Troy stopped me. **_

_**I looked to Troy "what why did you stop me don't you want to make love" I asked **_

"_**Brie of course I do it's just I don't want you to feel like your being pressured into doing something your not ready for" **_

_**I was surprised Troy didn't want to have sex with me then as the surprise wore off I became embarrassed here I was throwing myself at him and he didn't even want me….. I felt tears well in my eyes how could I be so stupid… **_

_**I got up and reached for my robe Troy grabbed my hand "Brie don't cry" he said softly **_

"_**I'm not crying this is just so humiliating here I am doing all this and you don't even want me and now you want to pretend like you don't want to quote rush things just tell me the truth you don't love and you don't want me" I said breaking down **_

"_**I do love you" **_

"_**Then why won't you make love to me why"? I asked **_

_**Troy then grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me " Don't you get it I do want you I just don't want to do something that you will later regret I want you to have your first time when you are one hundred percent sure not because you think your going to lose me if you don't have sex with me. I'm not with you for sex I love you for you not your body even though it drives me crazy with need I love your inside I do want to make love to you but I can wait" **_

_**I smiled "Troy I love you to and although this did start out as some attempt to keep you I'm ready I love you and I want this more then anything I want to make love to you not to try keep you but because I want to feel you all of you" **_

_**Troy groaned" Brie are you sure" he said softly **_

_**I shook my head "1000 sure" I then unclasped my bra and let the straps fall down my arms Troy was starring at me he swore softly "Come here" he said dragging me to him **_

_**He laid me down on the bed he then started to kiss me first my mouth then my breast he suckled both of them I grasped his hair pulling him closer to me I felt as though we couldn't be close enough….**_

_**Troy traveled down slowly kissing my bellybutton and my stomach I moaned my skin felt extra sensitive…..**_

_**Troy then came back to me kissing me on the mouth Troy dragged me closer to him I felt his arousal I ran my hands all over his back and chest I moved my hands lower to right about his jeans I opened his jeans and put my hands down his pants I was so eager to have all of him inside of me I was certainly not acting like a virgin me being so aggressive was not me at all but something about Troy made me just go for what I want and at that moment it was Troy….. I slid my hands around his arousal it was so hard and long and thick I heard Troy moaning I thrust my tongue in his mouth my hand still sliding up the length of his cock. **_

_**Troy must have been near the edge because he then moved my hand from his pants he took my thong of in one quick movement then went he started to massage my vagina it felt so good I moaning in his mouth biting and suckling his tongue I was going over the edge Troy slipped a finger inside of me moving it in and out I felt as though I was going to burst with feelings "oh god that feels sooooooooooo good" I moaned rocketing my hips back in forth I screamed my release as I climax as I was recovering Troy quickly slipped out of his pants and boxers then he reached inside a box an slipped a condom on. He then came back to me "Are you sure" he asked me again "yes" I whispered….**_

_**Troy started lower himself to me I felt my body start to expand at first in didn't hurt then he reached that barrier and I felt it all I screamed I was so shocked by the pain it felt as though was being split into two he was so big and I wasn't I heard Troy repeating he was sorry over and over again When Troy was finally fully inside me I wished he wasn't it hurt so bad I heard Troy groan talking about how tight and warm I was I didn't care it just hurt so bad. Tears were streaming down my face Troy opened his eyes he saw the tears "Oh god Brie don't cry the pain will be over soon" he assured me **_

_**I shook my head **_

_**Troy was completely still letting me get use to him being inside of me **_

_**As my body grew accustomed to Troy being inside me I didn't feel the pain anymore all I felt was full I felt very full and when Troy started to move I moaned aloud it felt so good Troy kept a steady pace but I wanted more I started moving my hips back and forth then me and troy started moving in perfect harmony "SHHHIIITT faster, faster yes right righhht there uhhhh that feels so good" I screeched **_

_**Troy moaned my name over and over and I screamed his **_

"_**I'm about to CUM" I screamed as my orgasm rolled threw me Troy's quickly followed. Troy rolled off me and gathered me in his arms I sighed with contentment it was perfect. "I think are food is cold" I joked **_

_**Troy laughed "we'll warm it up later"  
I laughed and snuggled against his arm and fell asleep….**_

_**The next morning I woke up in Troy's arms it was pure bliss **_

"_**Good morning" I whispered **_

_**He opened his eyes and smiled he touched my cheek softly "Your even more beautiful in the morning" **_

_**I blushed and sat up in the bed I felt sore I threw back the covers there was blood on my thighs and a little on the sheets. **_

"_**I think I better get in the shower" I said **_

_**Troy shook his head in agreement "I'll change the sheets while your in the shower" **_

_**I wrapped the sheet around me and ran into the bathroom **_**and got in the shower it felt so good to be in shower the warm water splashing across my body was like heaven **

"**Room for me" a voice said from behind me **

**I jumped "Troy stop playing" I said with a smile **

**Who's playing he said getting in the shower with me **

"**Troy we can't" I said **

"**Yes we can and we will" he said before kissing me I gave in to the kiss our tongues mimicking the sex act **

**Troy grabbed me by my waist had me against the shower wall my legs wrapped around his waist he then thrust inside of me . It hurt but only for a moment………**

**He continued to thrust deeper and deeper I then tried the talking dirty thing I heard somewhere that boys liked it **

**Fuck me troy harder !!Ohhhh yes right there I moaned louder and louder **

**I heard troy grunting and saying my name**

**I'm cumming I screamed as my orgasm came I squirted all over him and he came inside of me **

**I slowly slid down his body he kissed me I love you he said I smiled at him I love you to I said……….**

_**Later that day **_

_**I was on my way home I had forgotten to call my mom and I knew she would be looking for me..**_

_**I got home "hey I'm home" I yelled **_

"_**Gabby's in trouble" 5 yr old twin brother and sister Marcus and Maggie chanted meeting me at the door **_

"_**Shut up" I said "where's mom" **_

"_**In the kitchen with Aracely" they chimed **_

_**I shook my head **_

"_**Mom" I yelled I found my mother in the kitchen sitting at the table with my 14 year old sister Aracely **_

"_**hey" I said coming in the kitchen **_

"_**Jesus Gabriella where were you I was worried I've been calling your phone and Jessica's nobodies what the hell is wrong with you why didn't you come home or at least call and tell me you weren't coming home" my mom yelled **_

"_**I'm sorry mom um my phone died and I was over Jess's house studying and I lost track of time I'm so sorry mommy" I lied quickly **_

_**My mom sighed with relief "as long as you weren't with some boy I'm happy just from no on call me okay" **_

"_**Yes mom" I said **_

_**My mom smiled "Well I have to go to work I'll see you guys later" my mom reached over and gave me and my sister kisses and left **_

_**I looked to Aracely she was looking at me with knowing eyes **_

"_**I know you weren't over Jess house I talked to her she didn't know where you were" **_

_**I groaned "You're not going to tell mom are you" **_

_**Aracely arched her eyebrows at me " Wouldn't I have done that already" **_

_**I smiled "Thanks Cel you always got my back" I turned to walk out the room before Aracely stopped me **_

"_**Wait a minute not so fast so if you weren't with Jess where were you"**_

_**I looked down then I looked at my sister **_

"_**Cel you got to promise not to tell anyone" I said **_

"_**I promise" Aracely swore**_

"_**Okay I'm dating someone I can't tell you who it is but that's where I was last night I was over his house" **_

"_**I knew it I knew you had a boyfriend every night over the past two months you haven't been home until late then all of a sudden you don't come home I knew it, but why can't tell who it is it's not one of you teachers is it" Aracely asked **_

_**I laughed Aracely was so animated and outgoing she jumped to conclusions so fast I secretly wished I could be like her she seemed not to have a care in the world while I had every care. **_

"_**No he's not that old although he is older" I said **_

'_**Ooohh older guy cool, oh yea I wanted to ask can you stay with the babies while I go to the mall with my friends" Aracely asked **_

"_**Sure it's the least I can do" I said **_

_**Cel shook her head and left**_

_**I sat down at the table I sighed I was so tired I couldn't believe I got out of that one I felt guilty for lying but it was either that or stop the little happiness I had I couldn't help but smile I was a woman and I was in love and no one was going to take that away from me……**_

_**Authors Note Hope you enjoyed NO SILENT READERS PLZ REVIEW I need some ideas for this story **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Heaven**_


	5. Chapter 4 That's What Sister's R For

_**Chapter 4 That's What Sisters Are For **_

_**I had a hard time to get Cel it keep her big mouth shut although she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone Cel couldn't keep a secret to save her life. I loved my sister but she was a huge gossip I knew she wouldn't intentionally tell someone our secret but like I said before she just can't help herself when it comes to a bit of juicy gossip….**_

_**Along with worrying about Aracely spilling the beans I had to worry about my scholarship…… To be honest I had been neglecting my school work since me and Troy started dating I was so behind that my guidance counselor told me if I didn't shape up I might lose my scholarship so that was why it was Saturday and I was stuck in the house doing extra credit while my friends and family were outside enjoying themselves. **_

_**I had been working since 10 o' clock and it was know 4 I sat back in my chair and sighed out loud I still had two 10 page essay's to write a math test to retake and I had to make a post card in for my Italian class all of this had to be down by Monday. I looked to the clock again 4:15 **_

_**I guess taking a little fifteen minute break wouldn't hurt… I left my room and went to the kitchen for a much needed refreshment break……**_

_**I made me some nacho hots (Author note my own invention of flamin hots with Doritos and cheese) grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and headed to my room as I was walking to my room I heard someone knocking on the door I answered the door and to my surprise it was Troy. **_

"_**What are you doing here" I asked **_

_**He smiled "I missed you Brie I had to see you" I felt my heart accelerate that was cute no he shouldn't be here **_

"_**Troy you know your not suppose to be here" **_

"_**I know but I had to see you" **_

_**I shook my head this was unbelievable but he looked to cute standing there **_

"_**Come in my mom's not here" I said **_

_**Troy followed me to my room **_

"_**You know Troy this really isn't a good time I'm swamped with extra credit assignments I have a head ache and I'm stuck in the house by myself" I said as I sat down at my desk **_

"_**Then this is the perfect time for me to be here I can relieve you of some of that stress" Troy said from behind me he started massaging my shoulders **_

"_**Oh yeah how" I asked with a scoff **_

"_**like this" he said softly bending down and kissing my neck my head feel back "hmmm that feels good" I murmured **_

_**I turned my head and we started making out **_

_**Then Troy picked me up and we took me to the bed **_

_**We started making love **_

_**After the second round of lovemaking **_

_**I laid against Troy's chest thinking about him and the future. **_

"_**What are you thinking about" Troy asked as he stroked my hair I looked up at him **_

"_**I was just thinking about you and me and what the future will bring for us" **_

"_**Brie don't think about the future think about here and now because now its just the two of us" he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips I slipped my tongue into his mouth he turned me on my back still kissing me he suddenly stopped and just stared at me "You are so beautiful" he said I blushed "Thanks" **_

"_**I mean you are really beautiful inside and out" **_

"_**Thanks again, but where did that come from" I asked **_

_**Troy laughed " It's just I can't believe you choose me" **_

_**I smiled "You are such a sap but that's why I love you" **_

_**Troy smiled " I love you to, now lets get back to the lovemaking" he then started kissing me again Troy moved his hand down teasing me he then slipped his finger inside of me I started moaning softly **_

_**I was so caught up in our loving making that I didn't realize someone was in the room until I heard my name "Gabriella" **_

_**We sat up I looked and saw Aracely in the room with the door closed behind her **_

"_**Cel get out of here" I said **_

"_**Gabby mom is downstairs calling you she was about to come up here before I agreed to check on you, you have to get down there now" **_

_**I swore under my breath "Cel go tell mom here I come then come back up here and wait outside my door" **_

_**Me and troy started scrambling for our clothes **_

"_**You see what you gotten me into" I said **_

"_**Sorry" Troy said sheepishly **_

_**I sighed I grabbed his hand and left out the door **_

"_**Okay Cel here we go first of all where are the twins" **_

"_**In the nursery sleep"**_

"_**Okay good now I want you to help him get out of here through the front door I'll distract mom while you get him out" I said **_

_**We went downstairs I swear it felt like Mission Impossible I kept repeating the theme song in my head since the dining room was wide spread without any doors you could pretty much see every room downstairs including the front door it was pure bad luck that my mother happened to be sitting in the dining room waiting for me **_

"_**Shit I said softly I turned back to Troy and Aracely **_

"_**we hit a minor snag my mom is in the dining room I'll try to get my mom to go to the kitchen Cel I'll need you to look out and when you see me and mom go to the kitchen get him to the door as fast as you can." **_

_**I turned back around and went to the dining room I took a deep breath **_

"_**Hey mom" **_

"_**Hey sweetie I feel like I haven't seen you in days come sit down and talk to your mother" **_

_**Damn I thought to myself she wanted a mother daughter talk this could take hours **_

'_**Alright mom but do you think we could go in the kitchen so I can get something to drink my throat is really dry" I said with a cough **_

_**Mom shrugged and started towards the kitchen I turned back and saw Troy and Aracely heading to the door then they paused and I saw Cel telling Troy something what the hell are they doing I thought to myself **_

"_**Oh shoot I left my tea in the dining room" my mother said about to turn around **_

"_**NO, no I'll get your tea you just go to the kitchen" **_

"_**No I'll get it" my mother said turning around her eyes widen when she saw Aracely at the door with Troy **_

_**I'm dead I thought to myself **_

"_**What is going on" my mom asked walking towards the front door **_

"_**Mom this is Jake he was looking for his sister um Emily who is over Sadie Morgan house and he got the address confused and I was just telling him that um he's looking for the Morgan's house which is down the street" Aracely lied **_

"_**I'm sorry I was looking for my sister she is over her friends we're new in town and um I have no idea where I'm going" Troy apologized **_

_**My mother smiled 'Oh well would you like to call them to make sure that's where your sister is"**_

'_**Uh no I'm sure she's there I have to go now I'll be late for dinner nice meeting you bye" Troy said leaving out the door **_

_**Aracely shut the door behind him and turned around towards me and my mother **_

_**I was in shock I couldn't believe what just happened Aracely and Troy were some good Actors **_

_**Aracely smiled at me I smiled back I then turned to my mother who was staring at the door with a frown **_

"_**What's wrong mom" I asked **_

"_**I think I seen him before he looked so familiar" my mom said **_

"_**You probably saw someone that looked similar to him he's nobody we'll never see him again now how about we got back to that mother daughter conversation" I said quickly **_

_**My mom shook her head "Your right" **_

_**Then we headed to the kitchen. **_

_**After I talked to my mother for an hour I went to my room I still had a ton of work to do. So much for a fifteen minute break more like 4 ½ hour break I had to many distractions today I went to my desk and started writing my essay I was on the 9**__**th**__** page when Aracely came to my room **_

_**She sat on my bed looking at me **_

"_**Is the door locked" I asked **_

_**She shook her head yes **_

"_**Okay lets talk" I said **_

'_**Well first I want ask you and this is the most important question of all and I need you to be one hundred percent honest okay here we go who was he and WHERE THE HELL CAN I FIND ONE" Aracely said **_

_**I laughed "you are crazy" **_

"_**No you are crazy for hiding him like that he is to fine oh my god if he was my man I would be screaming it from the roof tops"**_

"_**Cel you don't get it he's 5 years older then me in college plus mom have this whole thing about me dating so yeah don't you think I want to scream it I mean he makes me so happy and I just love him and I really can't imagine going through this life without him" I said **_

"_**Damn that's deep, well sister dear I do feel sorry for you but what's two years and in another year in half you'll be out of here so hang in there but in mean time I got your back you need me to cover for you I'm here" **_

_**I gave her a hug **_

"_**Thanks Cel I love you" **_

"_**Love you to" **_

_**Aracely got up to leave **_

"_**Wait Cel what were you and Troy talking about at the door" **_

_**Aracely grinned " Oh I was just telling him if he hurts you I'll castrate him" **_

_**I burst out laughing "Wow" **_

"_**Yeah well you're my only big sister and I love you and I know how mom is and I did watch you and mystery man in bed together for a little bit in and I saw the love he makes you happy and he better keep making you happy, I swear that this is one secret that I'll never tell" Cel said softly **_

"_**Thanks again you're the best little sister, now as much as I love you will you kindly get the hell out of my room I need to finish my work" **_

"_**Well I know when I'm not wanted guess you didn't get much work done while lover boy was her huh at least not your school work" Aracely tease **_

_**I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her but it missed because she was already out the door. **_

_**I shook my head that girl was crazy I went back to my work with a smile on my lips maybe everything would be okay after all……..**_

_**Author's Note I know this is a little late in coming but I just got back from the Caribbean so I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be up by next Tuesday NO SILENT READERS I need input tell me what you think **_

_**XOXO  
Heaven **_


	6. Chapter 5 Positive

**Chapter 5 Positive **

**I was over Troy's dorm we were talking about family and just hanging out…**

"**Brie are going to finally tell me about your mother and father and why your mother is so over-protective… **

**I sighed I had been putting telling Troy about my parents for a long time in the past I would just tell him that my mom is single mom and my dad is no longer in the picture but lately Troy has been getting more curious about them and since this was the honesty night category family it was time to fess up.. By the way honesty night was a night every Thursday me and Troy would get together and talk about one thing it was tradition and you had to be completely honest through out the whole discussion. **

"**Okay Troy one thing you have to understand is my mother was very young so bear with the story and no interruptions hold all questions until the end and remember I don't like telling people this so you should be honored that I'm sharing this with you" I joked **

**Troy smiled at me "Continue" **

"**Well when my mother was about 14 she met this suave smooth talking guy named Emilio Montez he was 17 and very worldly he had been home schooled family was very wealthy he had traveled the world he was like a breath of fresh air for her but anyway she met him and he tried to talk to her but she was reluctant because of the age difference but eventually she relented they began a relationship and when she was 16 she discovered that she was pregnant with me. When my fathers parents found out about my mother they were pissed they said my mother trapped their only son she was a gold-digger all that stuff and since my mother didn't have a lot of money every one assumed she was a gold-digger slut but I guess my father was in love and he didn't pay attention to everyone and he and my mother got married. After my parents got married my father's parents brought them a condo and my mom had me. Now after she had me everything was going good my father was the devoted husband and all that when I was about 1 things started going south but that didn't stop them from having Aracely who was born about a month after my second birthday, After Aracely was born things really did start going really bad my parents were arguing constantly my father was never home and it was really bad for my mother I mean she really did love my father so they basically lived separate lives he came by every month or so he brought my mother another house out in the country while he stayed in the condo in the city, he wouldn't allow my mother to work he paid all the bills he was possessive I think he even hit my mother a time or two but anyway about six years ago my mother and father decided they were going to try it again and low and behold my mom got pregnant with the twins. A month after the twins were born it was late I hadn't been able to sleep so I had went downstairs by this time we were living in this huge mansion I went to the kitchen to get me some tea when I heard my mother and father arguing and I was like 10 years old and very curious, I wanted to know what they were talking about I overheard my father tell my mother that she was nothing but a slut and he never loved her that marrying her was the worst mistake he ever made and that he was leaving my mom for a woman named Lucinda Anderson a woman who parents were friends with my father's parents he told my mom she had to get out of the house because he and Lucinda wanted to live there with their three kids. My mom must have begged him not to go and that she loved but it didn't matter my father had been cheating on my mother for the bulk of their marriage. **

**So there we were homeless my mother had quit her job because my father said he would take of us. So we had no money no place to go since my mother was in orphan we couldn't go to her parents so we stayed with my mother's best friend who if you can believe it is Jessica's mother **

**After a year with them we finally had enough money to get an apartment and ever since then my mother has worked very hard for what she has she said she'll never let a man dictate her life. if it wasn't for my scholarship I wouldn't be going to college as for my father I haven't seen him since that night and the twins don't even know who there father is and Aracely really doesn't remember him much his parents they never really cared about us my mom was going to take him to court but he threaten to lie and get full custody then send us to an orphanage my father was a no good, good for nothing bastard who didn't care about anyone but himself I use to ask my mom all the time why are we living in this dump when daddy's off living in a mansion she would just tell me when you get older you'll understand **

**I understand now those years with my father he tore away all the pride the strength everything my mother had and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her ask him for anything so she did it on her own and now we're stable we might not have all the money in the world but we're content" I said finishing my story **

"**Wow what an asshole" Troy said **

"**Yeah well I really don't talk about him much but now you can probably understand why my mother is the way she is when is comes to me and boys she's afraid that I'll end up like her and have to struggle like she did she really afraid I'll get pregnant by someone like my father in then he'll leave me" **

'**Brie you never have to worry about that I love you we'll never be like your parents I could never do that to you" Troy said softly grabbing my chin he looked me in the eyes "You're safe with me I love and I'll never hurt you" he then leaned down and kissed me I gave in to the kiss and before I knew it we were in bed again…….**

**2 months later **

**I was sick I had been for about a month or so since the stomach flu had been going around I assumed that was the reason for my sickness every time I ate something it came right back up but strangely as sick as I was I was also hungry all the time well not hungry ravenous its like me and food were best friends it was little wonder that I couldn't fit some of my jeans it didn't occur to me that I might have been pregnant until I was shopping with my friends at the mall like I said before since I couldn't fit my jeans I had to buy me a couple pairs after shopping me and my friends went to the food court where I ate three hot dogs two medium fries a cheeseburger and two sundaes and I didn't even like ice cream **

"**God Gabby little hungry" my friend Amanda said **

**I laughed "I know its like I can't get enough food and I don't even like ice cream, but now I'm like craving it" **

**Jess laughed "well you keep up eating like that and you'll be weighing 500 pounds" **

**I shrugged" I'll be happy though" **

**After I had finished my ice cream we got up to leave then I smelled pizza and next thing I know the nausea kicked in I quickly ran into the bathroom before it was to late I barfed up everything that was in my stomach in then some when I got out the stall my friends were waiting for me.. **

**I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out then fetched my bottle of mouth wash out my purse rinsed my mouth out again. **

"**Gabby are you okay" Jessica asked **

"**I'm fine its just I can't kick this stomach flu" **

"**Gabs are you sure that you have the stomach flu or is there something else" **

**I laughed "Jess what else could there be I just got the flu that's all" **

**Jessica grabbed my arm 'Gabriella this is me being really, really serious have you had a period lately" **

"**Of course I mean I'm not very regular but I think I just had one I'm not sure but what's your point" **

"**Gabriella I think you might be pregnant" **

"**What that's impossible I just have the flu" **

"**No Gabs I think its' very possible I mean you have sex on a regular basis you've been tired a lot, eating everything in sight, throw up by the smell of a certain food and have your breast been sore lately" Jessica asked **

**How did she no that I shook my head coincidence**

"**Trust me Jess I'm not pregnant stuff like that don't happen to people like me I've just been stress and that's probably taking a toll on my body I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple weeks" I assured Jess **

**But Jess wasn't the only one I had to assure I had to keep telling myself that I was fine because the more I though about the more I started to get scared I couldn't remember my last period and my breast were really sensitive and they were getting bigger ,I was sick all the time constantly tired and constantly hungry all those signs pointed to pregnant I shook my head again that was impossible we were careful I took birth control constantly this couldn't be happening to me. I had decided that if my period didn't come by next month I would go buy a pregnancy test. **

**One Month Later **

**I was inside the bathroom my hands gripped the marble sink my hands turning as white as the floor I picked up the stick my hands shaking. Two lines, two lines there it was all the proof I needed this was my third pregnancy test and like the others it came out positive. I felt as though I was going throw up no wait I was about to throw up I ran to the toilet and heaved up everything that was in my stomach. After I was done I went back to the sink I rinsed my mouth and sat on the toilet I started thinking about how my life was over I felt the tears well in my eyes what the hell was I going to do I was 16 and pregnant.. "Gabriella" my mom yelled from downstairs how could I possibly tell her, her oldest child her sainted child was pregnant my mom wasn't even aware of the fact that I was dating hell she didn't even no I was having sex… I looked at myself in the mirror "Hey mom I got and A on my final and I'm pregnant" no that wasn't good "Mom how do you feel about having grandkids at the age of 35" still no good I sat back down I was done with practicing….**

**I just didn't get it how could I screw up like this me innocent angelic good girl Gabby I hardly ever made mistakes and when I did it wasn't something big like this . What the hell was I going to do **

"**GABRIELLA" my mom yelled again **

"**Here I come" I yelled back **

**I hid the pregnancy test in my drawer I would go to the doctor tomorrow to be 100 percent sure I said to myself and left the room **

"**Yes mom" **

"**Gabriella do you remember about three months ago that boy that came by" **

"**Vaguely" I said **

"**Well you should remember him that's the one that gave you that ride remember to your meeting" **

"**Mom how do you know that" **

"**Well remember how I told you I recall seeing him before well I seen him again at the gas station and I recognized his car and I finally put two and two together and realized who he was" She said **

"**Wow small world funny I didn't even recognize him great memory mom" I said getting up **

"**Where are you going" my mother asked **

"**um to take a nap I'm really tired" I said **

"**Are you okay honey you've been sleeping a lot lately do you still have the flu' my mom asked with concern **

"**I'm fine mom I just need some sleep" **

"**Okay sweetie just relax rest as long as you need " I shook my head and left the room. **

**I went to my room and started crying this was the worst thing that had ever happened to me.. **

**Two weeks later **

**It was two weeks later and I still hadn't come to grips with my pregnancy. **

**I was in my room crying something that I had been doing a lot lately **

"**Gabby" I looked to my door and saw Aracely **

"**Gabby what's wrong why are you crying" Aracely asked rushing to my side **

"**Cel I'm in trouble" I said through tears **

'**Gabby what kind of trouble what ever it is I'll help you what's wrong" she asked**

"**Cel I'm pregnant" I cried **

**Aracely was shocked it took her a couple minutes to finally speak **

"**Aaa-rr-ee you sure" **

'**Yes I took a test and it came back positive" **

"**Well you know those home pregnancy test are sometimes faulty and it could be just a food baby" **

"**No this definitely not a food baby I took three test I've been sick hungry tired and I went to the doctor I'm positive I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do" I cried miserably**

"**Its okay Gabby everything is going to be okay" **

"**How can you say that, my life is ruined what's going to happen to my scholarship mom is going to kill me" **

"**Well Gabby have you thought about you know an abortion" Aracely asked **

"**I've thought about it but I'm not sure if I could do that I mean this is an innocent baby we're talking about" **

"**Well technically its not a baby yet it's just a fetus" **

"**I don't know I just can't believe this is happening to me, Cel what would you do"? **

"**I don't know I'm almost positive I wouldn't get an abortion I don't believe in them not that I'm knocking anyone down for doing it I just personally wouldn't knowing me I would probably keep it, but then again I'm not you I don't have to worry about a scholarship to an Ivy League school" **

"**What do you think I should do" I asked **

"**I can't really tell you, a part of me say that you should go get a secret abortion and not tell anyone but the better side of me says you should keep the baby I don't know you have decide for yourself" **

"**Sounds easy but its not, I'm just so confused….. I haven't even told Troy yet" I said **

"**If you ask me before you make any decisions you should talk to mystery man, I'm sure you guys can figure it out together" Cel assured me **

**I gave a small laugh "You know you now know his name why do you keep calling him mystery man" **

**She smiled "I don't know I rather like mystery man and plus I can pretend I don't know who he is so if anyone asked about him I can pretend he's just a mystery man" **

**I laughed "that's why I love you even when I feel like killing myself you can always make me laugh" **

"**I do my best, now I'm going to the store do you need anything" **

**I shook my head no.. **

**After Aracely left I sat back a pondered what she said **

**Would it be so bad if I kept the baby no I couldn't even allow that thought to enter my mind the only choices I had was abortion or adoption **

**And since I was pushing 4 months I had to make a decision fast……**

**I need to talk to Troy… **

**I left my house and drove over to Troy's.**

"**Hey babe" Troy greeted me **

"**hey" I said glumly **

"**What's going on why are you sad" he asked **

"**Troy I need to talk to you it's really important" **

"**okay what ever it is we can fix it" **

"**Not this, this is something that can't be fixed" **

"**Brie would you just tell what's going on" **

"**Alright well Troy I'm um I'm I don't how to tell you this" **

"**Just say it" **

"**I'm pregnant" I blurted out **

"**What" **

"**I said I'm pregnant" **

"**are you sure" **

"**yes I'm 100 percent positive" **

"**But how could this happen I mean we've been careful you have birth control what I don't understand" **

"**I talked to my doctor and he told me birth control doesn't always work and neither does condoms and you have to admit before I even got birth control we weren't all that careful" **

"**Yea but you've been on birth control for the past two months, how far along are you"? **

"**I'm three in half months" I said softly **

"**THREE IN A HALF MOMNTHS AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME" !! Troy exploded **

"**I just found out two weeks ago okay and don't yell at me" I shot back **

**Troy raked his fingers through his hair **

**He paced whileI just sat there the tension in the air grew so thick you could cut it with a knife…**

**Finally Troy spoke "Well what are we going to do" **

"**I don't know" **

"**Do you want to keep it" he asked **

**I shrugged my shoulders "do you" **

**He didn't answer **

" **I was thinking about getting a abortion" I said **

**He looked at me with shock in his eyes **

"**I haven't made a decision yet it was just a thought" I said quickly **

"**well have you thought about keeping it" he asked softly **

"**Troy I can't let that thought enter my mind I have to much going for me I can't keep this baby in my opinion there is only two choices abortion or adoption" **

"**Do I even get a say in this" **

"**what are saying you want to keep the baby" I asked incredulously **

"**I mean this our baby me and yours I just can't see somebody else raising my baby and I can't see you getting a abortion so yeah I guess I do want to keep it" Troy said **

"**Troy I can't keep this baby I can't it would be a mistake I'm sorry" **

**Troy looked away "you know ever since I met you I though you were the most selfless person in the world you always put everyone's feelings ahead of your own but now this is the most selfish thing I've ever seen are you even thinking about the baby this baby did not ask to be conceived but you would kill your own child instead of being an adult about it taking responsibility for your mistakes" **

"**DON"T TALK to me about selfish okay and you forget I'm not adult I wouldn't know what to do with a child so yes this is my decision and whatever I decide will be in the best interest for the baby" **

"**Right now I really think you should leave because I think I'm going to say something that I'll regret" Troy said softly **

"**Okay.. Well I'll call you when I make my final decision" I said leaving out the room. **

**That didn't go well not that I thought it was going to go perfect. **

**I couldn't believe Troy wanted to keep the baby. Easy for him to just say oh yeah lets keep it he doesn't have to carry it for nine months he doesn't have to go through morning sickness and child birth and he sure as hell doesn't have to tell his over-protective mother that he's pregnant. This was a nightmare…**

**It was a week later and I still hadn't come up with a solution only thing I knew was time was ticking… another thing I knew was I had to tell my mother because if I was to get an abortion I would need her consent plus the money for it. **

**I laid in my bed thinking of the best way to tell her I could come up with none I sighed I had to get this over with. **

**I walked downstairs like I was walking to my death which I basically was. **

**I found my mom in the front room reading a magazine **

"**Hey mom" I said casually **

**She lifted her head up and smiled at me **

"**hey sweetie how are you" **

"**Fine what are reading" I asked **

"**Oh just this article about Jamie Lynn Spears and her baby can you believe this girl is only seventeen bad parenting makes no sense" my mom said disapprovingly **

**My face turned white how ironic that she would be reading an article on a teen mother just when I was about to tell her I was going to be a teen mother. **

"**Gabby are you okay" my mom asked **

"**I'm fine mom I have to tell you something" **

"**Tell me" **

"**I don't know how to tell you this but" **

"**Gabby you can tell me anything what's going on" my mom asked with concern **

**My face started to feel really hot I felt my throat closing up **

"**Mom I'm um I'm" **

"**Your what"? **

"**I'm about to throw up" I said running to the bathroom I barely made it **

**I lifting my head out of the toilet to find my mother looking at me with concern.. **

"**Baby do you still have the flu" she asked **

**I didn't answer her **

"**I'm going to make an appointment for you I'm worried the flu never last this long" my mom said reaching for the cordless phone **

"**Mom don't call the doctor" I said **

"**what? why not you're sick and you've been sick for a while you need to see the doctor" **

"**No I don't I know what's wrong with me already" **

"**Well then what's wrong did you go see the doctor already did he prescribe you some pills" **

**I shook my head no **

**My mom threw her arms in the air "I give up I'm going to call the doctor myself and find out what's going on with you. **

"**NO" I yelled **

"**Gabriella what is going on with you, you are starting to scare me" **

**It was now or never **

"**I'm pregnant" I mumbled **

"**What I didn't here you" **

" **I said I'm pregnant" I said just as softly **

"**Gabriella I can't here you speak louder" **

**That was it the words just came tumbling from my lips **

"**I'M PREGNANT" **

**Author's Note The drama begins lol so I hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think NO SILENT READERS review **

**XOXO**

**Heaven **


	7. Chapter 6 Heard Through The Grapevine

**Chapter 6 **

**Heard Through The Grapevine**

**I woke the next morning did I really tell my mother that I was pregnant. I couldn't remember was it real. **

**I got up from bed and walked downstairs I entered the kitchen to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table feeding the twins "Hey sweetie" my mom said with a smile "you want to help me feed the twins" **

**I felt my heart plummet to the ground I was secretly hoping that last night wasn't a dream to bad it was, so I still had to tell my mother about my little mishap.**

**I sat down at the kitchen table and preceded to help my mom with the twins. After breakfast I got dressed and went to Jessica's house I really needed to talk to her I needed advice good advice. **

**I knocked on Jess's door the maid answered "Hey Janice is Jessica home" **

"**Hi Gabby dear, yes Jessica is in her room listening to music so just walk on in" **

**I shook my head and preceded up the stairs. **

**I walked into Jessica's room to find her dancing to Ricky Martin's Living La Vida Loca it was hilarious she looked so goofy shaking her butt I stood at the door laughing. She finally realized someone was in the room she stopped dancing and turned off the radio. She looked at me and we both started laughing "Oh wow I'm so embarrassed" she said**

"**Please I always knew you were a Ricky Martin fan" **

**Jess smiled and gave me a hug "Hey girly you look cute" she said sitting on her bed **

"**Thank you, you look pretty hot yourself" **

"**Yeah well I try, so Gabby I haven' seen you in what has it been three weeks, what's going on" **

**My smile faded a little. "Jess I have something to tell you" **

**Jessica looked at me "Sweetie are you okay" **

**I shook my head and the tears started pouring out **

"**I'm pregnant" I cried laying my head on Jessica's lap **

**Jessica didn't speak hell I don't even think she breathed. "Are you sure" **

**She asked **

**I sat back up "positive I took three freaking test plus I went to the doctor I couldn't be anymore pregnant." **

"**Oh Gabby how far along are you" **

"**About 4 months remember at the mall when you asked if I was pregnant well I was I don't know what to do me and Troy got into a giant fight the other day I'm to afraid to tell my mom I don't know what to do" **

**Jess sat there rubbing my back comforting me the best way she knew how. "What was the fight about" she asked **

"**he wants to keep it and I told him that wasn't an option and that I was contemplating getting a abortion" **

"**what he wanted to keep it whoa I thought he would be the one to tell you to get the abortion not the other way around" jess said with surprise **

**I laughed bitterly "yeah you would think" **

**We were silent for a moment then Jessica reached over and laid her hand on my lap "Gabby you don't think you might consider keeping it" **

**I looked at Jessica "No that thought can't enter my mind it just can't I have to much to lose a part of me just wish I could get rid of it then go home and act like nothing ever happened I know that sounds horrible but I wish it was some way to do that". **

**Jess looked thoughtful for a minute "wait a minute there might be a way to do that" she leapt from the bed and went to her night stand she flipped though a magazine once finding what she was looking for she gave me the magazine **

"**there right there is the answer to your problem" **

**I looked and saw a ad for one day abortions it read that it took only a day to recover no parents needed just 50 dollars for the first month 15o for the second month 300 for the third month and 450 for the fourth month my jaw dropped at the outrageous prices. **

**I looked at Jessica **

"**What this is the only place that will give you an abortion in the second trimester for under 1000 dollars do you know how much a regular abortion cost 300 hundred dollars the first month 3000 by the second trimester". Jessica said **

**I scratched the back of my neck. "Thanks for trying Jess but I don't have 450 dollars and I'm not going to be getting 450 in the next couple days I can't ask Troy for it because I know he won't give it to me" I started to break down "just when I thought I found a solution" **

**Jessica reached and gave me a hug I cried on her shoulder "Gabriella I'll give you the money and don't try to tell me not to because I am you'd do it for me and I love you and I hate seeing you like this so don't start to protest just schedule you an appointment and we'll go together" **

**I started crying harder Jess was so wonderful I swear I didn't deserve her. **

"**Gabby are you okay" **

"**I'm fine I love you so much you're like the big sister I never had" **

**Jess smiled "well that's my job now wipe away those tears and get your bum up and lets go get something to eat I'm starving" **

**I gave small smile and wiped the tears away "lets go" **

**Later that night I felt a hell of a lot better I'd made the appointment to get the abortion for this Sunday. The only thing was I couldn't help feel guilty, I hadn't spoken to Troy and I had no intention on speaking to him I'd come up with the decision to just get the whole abortion thing over with not telling any one other then Jessica and Aracely since they were the only ones other then Troy that knew about my pregnancy. **

"**Hey sweetie how are you" my mom greeted as I walked into the kitchen **

**I jumped I wasn't expecting to see her "Mom what are you doing here I thought you'd be at work by now" **

"**I was suppose to be but I decided to stay home with my babies I haven't spent time with the twins in what seems like forever" **

"**Oh" I said softly going over to the refrigerator I grabbed the milk and leftovers and went to counter. Now I'm not sure what made this happen it could've been the way I was standing or the fact that I was devouring two plates of food but my mom suddenly asked "Are you gaining weight" I**

**I looked at her then I looked down "uh yeah um I have gained a little bit of weight I guess all that extra exercise I've been doing has me eating more then usual" **

"**Well sweetie I don't think that exercise is working because you're mostly gaining weight in your middle like in your stomach" **

"**It's fine mom and I'm bloated so its fine my stomach will go down in a couple days" I said or a couple months I thought to myself. My mom shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the twins. **

**I hurried and ran out the room that was close I think it was about time to go back to some over sized t-shirts. **

**I went to my bedroom and pulled out my cell phone no missed calls I'd hadn't spoken to Troy in forever he hadn't called me and I hadn't called him. We were in a fight and I hated it. Troy had become more then a boyfriend he'd become one of my best friends and us not talking wasn't doing me any good. I missed him so much it was like a deep whole was in my heart and it wouldn't be filled until he came back into my life. **

**Sunday**

**Me and Jess were at the clinic I was so nervous I was happy to have Jess here with me. "Gabriella Montez" The nurse yelled **

**I jumped at the sound of voice "That's me" I said nervously**

**The nurse nodded "The doctor will see you now" **

**I was shaking I couldn't move my feet felt like they were glued to the floor  
"Gabby, come on sweetie they called you" Jess whispered **

"**Jess can you help me up" I asked softly **

**Jess helped me out the chair we followed the nurse into one of the rooms. I was so nervous I thought I was going to piss on myself. **

"**Change into this the doctor should be here in a moment" The nurse said handing me a gown then leaving out the room. **

**Jess sat in the chair, as I put the gown on with trembling fingers, I sat on the table waiting for the doctor, Jess tried to lighten the mood by talking about her and Kevin but I was to nervous to even think straight. Where the hell was the doctor I thought to myself. Finally the doctor came in  
"Hello Ms. Montez, I'm doctor Moore" Dr. Moore introduced himself**

"**Alright Ms. Montez we're going to examine you then I'll tell you about the procedure and how much you'll pay then we'll go ahead and get the deed done" he said clapping his hands. He brought the ultra-sound machine out "WWait I thought you weren't suppose to see the baby" I asked, Dr. Moore looked at me "Well Ms. Montez if you weren't so far along we wouldn't have to look at the baby but now I need to judge its size and see what I'll need to dispose of it" and with that said the Doctor preceded to hook the machine up, and the next thing I knew I saw a picture on the screen I felt tears well in my eyes that was the baby I would never see. Jess seeing my tears immediately ran over to me and grabbed my hand. The doctor seemed scared as he backed out of the room "I'll leave you two alone for a minute" he said closing the door . **

**I was brawling "thhis wwwwasn't suuuppose to happen, I wasnnn't suuuppose to see thhe bbbaby thhis ccchanges eeeverything" I sniffed **

"**Gabriella calm down every one gets nervous I'd be looking at you crazy if you weren't crying right now" she said soothingly **

"**No, Jess you don't understand I don't think I can do this, that's a baby a real baby my baby I can't kill it I can't I'm sorry because I know you helped out a lot but I can't kill my baby" **

**Jess smiled "It's okay Gabby I can't kill my baby either" **

**I looked at Jess I was shocked "yyyyou're pregnant ttto" **

**Jess started crying "YYes I just found out the other day, I haven't told Kevin yet" **

"**OOH my god we're pregnant" I cried **

**Me and Jess cried in each other's arms. Then the Doctor came back in. "Um sorry to interrupt but we need to get going" **

**I sniffed back the tears "I'm sorry Dr. Moore but I can't go through with it sorry to have wasted your time" . **

**The doctor sighed "Its alright Ms. Montez why don't I print you a picture of the baby" **

**I smiled "I'd like that" the doctor printed the picture and we left. **

**I stood in the parking lot starring at the picture. My baby was the only thought that was going through my mind Jess stood by my side.  
"Jess I'm pregnant I guess I'm just know realizing it but I'm pregnant" **

**Jess gave me a hug "Gabby we can do this together okay we can do it I love you and I'll be there for you" **

**We stood in the parking lot outside the abortion clinic hugging neither one of us was aware of the presence that was also in the parking the presence that was at the moment taking a picture of us. **

**Later that day . **

**Jess dropped me off a Troy's apartment I had to speak with him we hadn't spoken in nearly a month and it was about time to have it out. I was very nervous.. **

**I knocked on the door and Josh answered the door "Oh Gabriella what are you doing here" he said **

"**I need to speak with Troy," **

**Josh didn't say anything **

"**Josh are you going to let me in" I asked looking confused**

**Josh gripped my shoulders and pushed me outside the door **

"**Gabriella I'm not sure you should be here, I mean ever since you told him you weren't going to keep the baby he's been pretty messed up I don't want you to see him like that he won't leave his room and every time someone tries to go near him he's ready to bite someone's head off" **

"**Really well I really need to speak with him I don't care how he's acting this is important" **

"**If you're going in I'm living out" he said, we walked into the apartment. Josh grabbed his coat and left me alone. I walked hesitantly towards Troy's room. If he was a bad as Josh was saying I should've been heading in the opposite direction. **

**I got to his door and knocked softly on the door. No answer. I knocked harder  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR" came my answer **

"**Troy its me" I said **

**I waited about 30 seconds then the door opened and there stood the love of my life more handsome then I remembered his eyes were blood-shot red and he had a days worth of hair on his face but to me he was gorgeous.  
"What the fuck do you want" he said **

**I was a little taken aback by his words but I didn't run I stood my ground and said "we have to talk" **

"**We have absolutely nothing to talk about get out of my fucking house" **

**I felt the tears in my eyes but I refused to let them out. I pushed past him and walked into the room **

"**Troy Bolton I have something to say whether you want to hear it or not" **

**Troy closed the door and turned around he glared at me "talk and make it fast I have something to do" he said softly. **

**I was hot I took my coat off "okay I went to the clinic today (Troy scoffed, I ignored him and continued despite the tears that started to come down) well I was sitting on the table then the doctor came in" **

**Troy interrupted me "I don't need to hear the details about how you murdered my child" he said bitterly **

**I ignored him and continued "so he brought in this machine for the ultra sound, you know on those brochures they say you don't need to see the baby you pretend like the baby doesn't exist that it just a fetus, but from the moment that he showed me that baby on that screen, I'll admit I'm not perfect far from it I'm 16 years old I don't have a job I'm still in school , I'm pregnant and I'm terrified but despite all that from the moment he showed that baby I knew I was going to keep it, because from the moment I saw my baby on that screen I felt this surge of undying love and I knew I couldn't do it" I sniffed "so that's it that's all I wanted to say I couldn't do it I couldn't kill our baby" **

**I stood there for what seemed like forever. Then Troy walked towards me **

**He stood in front of me and looked me in the eye. "You didn't get rid of the baby" he asked his voice thick with emotion. **

"**No" I said **

**Then Troy kissed me hard against my mouth I fell back against the wall. Troy kissed me all over my face traveling to my neck gently sucking on it my eyes rolled back and I moaned softly. Troy massaged my breast through my shirt. "Troy please make love to me" I murmured **

**Troy unbuckled my jeans in response. Sliding them down my legs along with my panties. I stood in front of him naked from the waist down. He looked me in the eye then he took off his basketball shorts his big member springing out I looked down at him then looked back up. "Fuck me" I said softly **

**Troy needed no more encouragement he picked me up and took me to his bed he laid me down and got on top me of me kissing me on the lips then he ripped open my button up unclasped my bra and started to suckle my breast I gripped his hair and moaned. Troy traveled lower until he reached my secret place he started licking and kissing me down there I thrashed against him running my fingers through his hair moaning incoherently finally I reached that place of complete pleasure, screeching my release. I sat up on my elbows and looked down at him pleasuring me "Please Troy I need you inside me now" I moaned weakly Troy gave one final kiss to my clitoris before coming back up. He positioned himself in between my legs I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt my body expand as I felt him enter me. "OHH Yessss " I moaned as he began to move inside me started off slow then gradually increasing the pace 'Oh fuck that feels so good oh please harder" I moaned gripping his shoulders as he continued moving inside me. I felt my orgasm began "I'm about to cum I'm about to cum" I moaned **

"**Come on baby come to paradise" Troy moaned in my ear **

**That was it, that sent me over the edge I screamed my release. Troy moaned my name as he came inside me. Then he collapsed against me both of us were breathing heavily "I missed you" I said softly **

**Troy kissed me "I missed you to". **

**We fell asleep in each others arms, **

**The next morning when I woke up **

**I was shocked to realize it was not only Monday but the end of spring break meaning I had to get to school. **

**I got up and went and got into the shower. When I came out the bathroom Troy was up going through some papers. **

**I sat on the bed "So we didn't really talk last night" **

**He looked up at me "I know, but as far as I'm concerned we don't need to I love you and I missed you we'll talk about the other stuff later but for now you have to get to school" he said **

**I smiled "Okay well I need a shirt" **

**Troy grabbed one of his t-shirts and gave it to me **

"**Hurry up so I can drive you to school" **

**I quickly dressed in the jeans I wore yesterday and Troy's shirt I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. **

"**Alright babe I'm ready" I said **

**Me and troy left his apartment and he drove me to school.**

**We pulled up to my school I saw all the students and felt a deep hollow form in my chest I really didn't want to go back. I turned to Troy "okay so I guess I'll talk to you later I doubt I'll be able to go out tonight my mom is already going to be upset with me for staying out all night" **

"**It's okay I'll see you soon" **

**I smiled and reached over and gave him a small kiss that soon became a passionate kiss I pulled away from him before we ended up making love in the car "Alright I have to go I love you" I said getting out the car **

"**I love you to" he said before driving off. **

**I watched as the car drove off then headed into school in a dream-like state I was so off into lala land that I hadn't noticed the people starring at me when I got out Troy's car or I didn't notice the people starring at me though out the school day it wasn't until lunch did I realize something was going on. **

**I was sitting at our groups usual lunch table when Amanda came to the table "Gabriella is it true" she asked **

"**Is what true" **

"**Well I heard that you were pregnant by some rich boy that stays in West glen" **

**I felt my heart stop "What where did you here that from" **

"**Its going all around the school apparently someone saw you and Jess at the abortion clinic and they posted it on the school gossip website" **

"**WHAT, oh my god I have to find Jess do you know where she is" **

"**UM I think she's in the bathroom when I told her about you she started throwing up" **

**I ran away from the table and went the second floor washroom **

"**JESS" I screamed I looked in every stall I found her in the last stall slumped over the toilet puking her guts out**

**She looked up at me "I'm sorry" she sniffed **

**I shook my head "what happened " I asked **

"**I don't know but I read the blog and I quote "seems as though good girl Gabriella Montez isn't so good anymore we've recently caught wind on the fact that Ms Montez is indefinitely pregnant and has been for quite some time she was recently seen at the unwanted surprises office where we were told she was suppose to get an abortion but couldn't do it" end quote Gabriella I'm so sorry I don't know who found out" **

"**how can this happen how can someone find out " I said panicking**

"**I don't know but I think we need to get out of here, I mean don't panic no one reads that stupid school blog anyway its stupid its just for people who don't have a life and like to live though real peoples lives come on I'll take you home" Jess said standing up. **

**With those reassuring words we left the school maybe Jess was right who outside of our school read that cheesy ass version of gossip girl website. **

**Fat chance was all I could say later on that day when Aracely came storming in my room "Gabriella everyone at school knows you are pregnant it was all over school they even have a picture of you getting out the car with Troy" **

"**What" I said **

**I went to my computer and typed in sure enough there it was me and Troy in his car kissing and under it read We now have a face to go along with Gabriella's baby daddy a unidentified male who seems to be about 18 or 19 and allegedly lives in an apartment in the suburb known as West Glen. **

"**What the fuck am I a celebrity now" I said more to myself then Aracely**

"**Well Gabby you are like the smartest girl at you East High and your pregnant to them that's like big news" **

**I sighed "well people were bound to find out sooner or later since I decided to keep it" **

"**You did you're keeping it" Aracely asked **

"**Yes I couldn't do it, how pissed was mom about last night" I asked changing the subject**

"**Actually mom didn't come home last night she spent the night at the office, so you're off the hook for now, and look on the bright side only teenagers know not one adult has came up to me so you might have a couple days before mom finds out." . **

**I shook my head. "I don't know" I said heading back to my bed "all I know is that I need a nap" I said before going back to **

**I awoke from my nap and went straight to the kitchen my mom was there cooking dinner. **

"**Hey mom" I said**

"**Hey sweetie how are you" **

"**I'm fine" **

" **Oh my god Gabriella guess what I heard today it was hilarious " **

"**what" I asked **

"**Well my co-worker told me that her daughter who goes to your school she said your pregnant, funny isn't it" my mom said with a laugh **

**I was frozen all the blood must've drained from my face. **

**I could still hear my mom talking about how she knew it was absurd and that I was still a virgin. And I couldn't move I tried to make a break for the door before my mom realized I was just standing there. **

**Just when I thought I was a caught Aracely came into the room **

"**Hey mom Gabby um I need your help with my computer" she said grabbing me by the hand come on she escorted me out I started to breathe normally **

"**thank you" I whispered **

**She smiled "yeah I figured you needed my help when I saw you froze" **

**I took a deep breath "she refuses to believe I'm pregnant all the signs are in her face why doesn't she want to believe I'm pregnant" I asked I couldn't believe my mom didn't believe I was pregnant all the sighs were in front of her face yet she refused to believe "Uh Gabby" Aracely said trying to get my attention but I ignored her  
"its so frustrating because as crazy as it is I just wish she'd find out already I just want her to find out I'm pregnant Gabriella Montez is pregnant" I said **

"**Gabby is that what you really want" **

**I gave a small laugh "of course not" **

"**Well all wishes don't come true" she said pointing towards the door **

**I turned slowly towards the door and there stood my mom. It happened again I froze and from the looks of it so did my mother. **

**Authors Note Oh my god I hope everyone liked this chapter it took me forever to complete and I must admit it was pretty good I know long time coming but its here so Review and you'll get a quick update NO SILENT READERS **

**XOXO**

**Heaven **


End file.
